khtrlfandomcom-20200216-history
Khartoummi New Ways
As Martial Ranger. In addition, the Khartoummi New Ways offer the following benefits: * Bonus Maneuver: Baneful Bullets, Level 3. The Khartoumm School scholars of the gun have found various munitions to be more effective against certain foes. Hot-loading these rounds treats your next shot as baneful to your target enemy (granting you +2 to hit, and +2d6 damage), but consumes one of your Superiority Dice. When electing to use a baneful shot, you may choose to spend a poultice charge to force your target to make a Constitution, Dexterity or Wisdom save. A target failing a Constitution save is stunned for one round; a target failing a Dexterity save is blinded for 1d6 rounds; a target failing a Wisdom save becomes disoriented and must succeed on a second, separate Wisdom save to attempt to cast spells for 1d4 rounds. Valid munitions follow: ** Stern Silver: ''Often made from silver coins, particularly effective against ''monstrosities. ** Drone Stone: An oil of rose, pomegranate, insect venom, and fungal spores in a granite bullet, useful versus spellcasters. ** Coiled Iron: A whistling bullet made of cold-wrought iron limned in mercury, useful versus otherworldly things. ** Thistle And Oak: An oil of milkthistle, verbena, garlic, and hazel in a lacquered wooden bullet, useful versus undead. Initially, you know only one such recipe. Every time you gain another ranger specialty feature, you learn another. * Witch Hunter, level 3. You acquire "urban" environments as a favoured terrain for your natural explorer class feature. Land's Stride and Hide in Plain Sight function in an urban environment. Additionally, you can track the 'scent' of magical effects of any spellcaster you have personally witnessed. * Witch Trap, level 7. You may prepare a one or more "witch traps" per short rest, effective versus anything for which you have munitions knowledge. These traps are triggered either by proximity or after a number of rounds, chosen by you during your short rest. Each of these traps deals 3d6 damage to a 5' radius and prompts one of the three secondary effects listed under baneful bullets, again, chosen by you during your rest. This feature allows you to carry two such traps at a time at level 7, increasing to 3 at level 11, and 4 at level 15. Anyone triggering more than one such trap simultaneously suffers the damage of each such trap. * Witch Balm, level 11. You may use your poultice charges to "anoint" yourself or another in a prepared balm to grant resistance to damage from spells of a particular school or advantage on saving throws versus that school. This balm is effective for a number of saving throws equal to your Wisdom modifier or an amount of damage taken equal to your maximum HP. * Resolve, level 11. If you normally require eight hours of rest, you require four. If four, you require only two. Additionally, you no longer have disadvantage on passive perception while travelling, and you have advantage on Consitution saving throws to resist exhaustion. * Spellhound, level 15. You intrinsically sense the presence of magic and, generally, what its effect is or was. You can track creatures that are under the influence of pass without trace, ''though you do so under disadvantage. Additionally, once per long rest you can consume a poultice charge to grant ''true seeing to yourself or one other person.